


Новая версия себя

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Crimes & Criminals, Far Future, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Memory Loss, Psychic Violence, Re-Education
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Преступникам лишь одна дорога — в тесную комнатку, где им будут стирать память снова и снова, пока процесс не станет необратим.





	Новая версия себя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную рулетку '20 на @diary.ru.

Эльза ведёт рукой по стене: шершавая мягкая поверхность. Тёплая. Пальцы следуют за лёгкой волной, а потом падают в пропасть.

— Окно, — говорит механический голос за спиной. Он направляет её, подсказывает. Учит всему, что она не помнит или не знает.

Прохладный ветер обдувает Эльзу, бросает волосы ей в лицо. Она тихо фыркает и убирает их назад. Волосы тонкие, лёгкие и пахнут апельсинами.

Голос в большом тёплом ящике говорит, что апельсины оранжевые. Эльза хмурится, не понимая. Её мир — темнота, скрашенная редкими всполохами. После них всегда очень громко.

— Гроза. Это гроза, — напоминает ей голос.

Тогда небо прорезают молнии, и Эльзе очень хочется снова их увидеть, потрогать. Когда-то она помнила, как выглядит молния в небе — яркая, светлая. Изломанная так, что уже не починить. Как сама Эльза.

Молния вблизи — на что она похожа? Эльза шевелит губами, пытаясь представить. Разводит руки, обнимая видимый только ей столп света, хмурится, обжигаясь. Царапается об острые сколы.

Перед глазами темно, но в то же время светло-светло: по рукам течёт густо и жарко. «Кровь», — вспоминает Эльза и зажмуривается внутри собственного сознания. Голове тесно — слишком свободно. Душно — слишком много воздуха. Эльза задыхается и кричит.

— Время спать.

Всё вокруг шипит, извивается и клубится. Эльза чувствует тысячи ледяных прикосновений, которые сковывают, прижимают и не дают ни вдохнуть, ни дёрнуться.

По коже словно проходятся чем-то острым, цепляя в сотнях точек разом, по глазам — в миллиардах. Эльза хочет кричать, звать на помощь. Хоть кто-нибудь!

Пожалуйста...

Шипение всё громче, прикосновения — острее. Страх — ярче. Эльза кричит молча, срывая сознание, обрубая все те связи, ниточки, клочки воспоминаний, что ей удалось добыть. Потом все тонет в тишине, и в голове вновь остается пустота.

Эльза ведёт рукой вокруг себя — кажется, здесь раньше что-то было: извивающееся, быстрое. Холодное и жалящее.

— Ветер, — подсказывает голос.

Ветер горячий, обжигающий, бросающий песок в лицо. Не дающий ни малейшего облегчения от палящего зноя. Эльза пропускает песчинки сквозь пальцы, и они падают к ногам блестящими многогранными камешками.

Эльза наклоняет голову и ждёт подсказки. Красивые, в них должен играть свет. Переливаться, ускользать, прятаться. Что это?

В комнате тишина, и Эльза закрывает глаза: проваливается в саму себя. Душно, липко. Под ногами хрустят блестящие камешки: сотни, тысячи отсветов прячутся в них от чужаков. Эльза замахивается блестящим и острым — погружает в податливое и тёплое. И снова чувствует это густое и жаркое, стекающее по руке.

В памяти всплывает громкий крик, топот ног. Много огней, больше криков. Боль в глазах нестерпимая, режущая. Плавящая сознание.

— Убийца, убийца, воровка! — шипят тысячи голосов в голове Эльзы, и она затыкает уши, падая на пол. Что это? Откуда это? Неужели это — она?!

И снова ледяные прикосновения, снова давящее чувство. Снова паника, и боль, и крик, который никто не хочет слышать. Эльзе хочется уйти, но кто её отпустит? Живи не-жизнью в полупустом тесном пространстве, вспоминай-забывай. Расплачивайся за то, что совершила.

Цепляющие укусы забираются под кожу — жалят там, впиваются в лёгкие, в сердце, вливаются в кровь. Дышат Эльзой, управляют Эльзой. Становятся Эльзой.

Спи, словно говорят они. Спи, не сопротивляйся. Стань новой версией себя, и только тогда выйдешь отсюда.

Эльза ведёт рукой по полу — мягко, тепло. Уютно. Ощупывает ножки низкого стола — шершавые, неровные. Они могут укусить, если прижимать пальцы слишком сильно. Ещё выше. Большой тёплый ящик, который должен рассказывать ей новое-старое-позабытое, направлять её, не дать зачахнуть в комнате без входа и выхода.

Гладкий, скользкий. Холодный. Большой ящик молчит уже давно.

— Апельсины оранжевые, — говорит Эльза и прижимается к прохладной поверхности губами. — После темноты — свет.

В памяти — пустота.

Свет в комнате моргает и гаснет — Эльзы тоже больше нет.

«Эльза» выходит из комнаты.


End file.
